1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly to a heat dissipation device for cooling an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing improvements in the power of electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs), the heat dissipation requirements of such components are attracting increasing attention. Usually a heat sink is installed on a printed circuit board for cooling an electronic device mounted on the printed circuit board. The heat sink typically includes a base thermally contacting the electronic device, and a plurality of fins set on the base. The printed circuit board may be located inside a computer chassis, and the interior space of the computer chassis where the heat sink and the printed circuit board are received is often very limited.
In order to meet the requirements of the layout of a particular computer chassis, the base of the heat sink is typically designed to have a suitable asymmetric shape, and the base is installed on the printed circuit board using screws. However, due to the asymmetric structure of the base, the screws are liable to tightened onto the printed circuit board to different degrees of torque. When this happens, one end of the base is prone to tilt with respect to the electronic device, such that the base is skewed relative to the electronic device. That is, the base does not maintain uniform intimate thermal contact with the electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device for cooling an electronic device which can overcome the limitations described.